21st century
Overview Major Events *'2001': On September 11, a massive terrorist attack is launched against the United States of America, destroying the World Trade Center and seriously damaging the Pentagon in Washington, DC. Thousands of people die in the attacks, one of whom is a firefighter whose firefighter's axe will become a treasured family heirloom, eventually coming into the possesion of Domenica Corsi. *'2024': The Bell Riots take place in San Francisco in September of that year. *'2026': World War III begins. In the ensuing conflict over 600 million people are killed, and large portions of Earth are devastated. *'2053 ':third world war ends''' *'2063': In April, Zefram Cochrane makes his first warp flight with assistance from the crew of the , and despite Borg interference. A Vulcan ship passing through the solar system detected this warp flight, and decided to visit Earth - making first official contact with humanity. Notable Groups * Eastern Coalition (ECON) - One of the main factions involved in World War III. * Optimum Movement - A group active in the mid-21st century believed to be one of the factions responsible for World War III. }} Culture People * Phillip Green * Zefram Cochrane Mirror Universe *'2063': In the mirror universe, the Vulcans also make first contact with humanity, however instead of extending the hand of friendship Zefram Cochrane responds by shooting the Vulcan Captain. The humans storm the Vulcan ship and take much of the Vulcan technology in the process. Events of unspecificed date *Anton York was the 45th President of the United States of America. - Based on current events, and assuming there are no unpredicted changes in the election schedule, should be inaugurated in 2017, following the term of the president preceding him. Depending on the specifics of his term, he would leave the office in either 2021 or 2025. *Four short wars are fought between the forces of Earth and the Kzinti. Earth is victorious. - Exactly when the Earth-Kzin Wars took place is unknown, Hikaru Sulu stated they took place 200 years prior to 2270, however this presumably is an approximation; the wars taking place nearer to the end of the 21st century or even the early 22nd century would be more likely as this would give Earth time to build a space force capable of fighting a war so soon after the devastation of World War III and the recent development of warp drive in 2063. It is also notable that placing the wars in this time frame would seem to contradict the state of affairs on Earth as depicted in Star Trek: Enterprise, where Humanity is characterized as have been largely sheltered by the Vulcans and had little contact with other species outside the Vulcan sphere of influence. It is possible the wars occurred later (an episode involving Kzinti was being pitched for Enterprise's fifth season, before cancellation), or that the "wars" were actually very small, more on par with anti-piracy actions, and the Kzinti a threat more on the level of the Nausicaans than the Klingons or Romulans. At this time, this discrepency is not resolved. References and Notes Connections * * category:centuries